The present invention relates generally to the field of vehicle axle assemblies. More specifically, the present invention relates to an axle assembly designed to manage high bursts of energy, such as the energy produced by a landmine explosion.
An axle assembly for a vehicle may include all or portions of a number of vehicle systems, such as a suspension system, a drive train, wheel-end components, and other systems. Proper functioning of any or all of the systems of an axle assembly may be important for the proper functioning of the vehicle. However, in a hostile environment the systems of the axle assembly may become targets of attack. As such, landmines and improvised explosive devices (IEDs) may be debilitating to the vehicle, by damaging the axle assembly.
During a blast event, explosive energy produced beneath the vehicle may travel around and through components of the undercarriage of the vehicle, to the hull of the vehicle. Explosive energy reaching the hull is then either absorbed and/or directed away therefrom. However, in some instances, some of the explosive energy may not reach the hull. Instead the explosive forces may be absorbed by components of the undercarriage, such as the axle assembly, damaging the vehicle by destroying the components and/or by catching the components and lifting the vehicle off the ground, such that upon crashing down the vehicle is further harmed.